


The Red Dress

by potentiallyAWKWARD



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PLOT TWIST HOLY SHIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiallyAWKWARD/pseuds/potentiallyAWKWARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane visits Thor in his bedchambers for a quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Dress

A light, hesitant knock at the door.

"Come in," Thor boomed, standing. He had a feeling he knew who was at his door.

The door slowly swung open, revealing just who Thor had hoped: Jane Foster.

In moments, he was standing before her, eyeing her hungrily. Jane blushed, looking down at her outfit. She had insisted on wearing her jeans and tee shirt while at Asgard, but Queen Frigga would hear none of it.

Instead, Jane wore various styles of dresses every day, usually long and flowing. Today's, however, was rather a rather formfitting red cocktail dress.

"You- you look- good," Thor mumbled, running his fingers over the soft fabric just under her breasts. Jane shivered in anticipation.

He smirked down at her. "But you'd look even better with it off," he finished. His eyes gleamed with mischeviousness and lust.

Jane blushed again. "If you think so..."

Thor cocked an eyebrow at her, taking a step closer. He leaned down to her ear, hands brushing down her sides and resting comfortably on her ass. "Don't play so coy, Jane. We both know how innocent you really are."

Jane smirked back at Thor. "I've had a long day. I think I deserve a break. If you want me, you'll have to do all the hard work for it."

Thor cocked an eyebrow, not catching on.

"You're going to undress me and fuck me and then I'm going to go back to my chambers and get washed up," she hissed into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. Thor groaned, pulling her closer.

"I hoped that was what you meant," he smirked, voice husky. With one last smirk, Jane turned around and flipped aside her hair, freeing up the zipper to her dress.

Thor leaned into Jane's neck as his long expert fingers unzipped her dress. He placed tender kisses along the back of her neck up to her ear.

The red dress fell silently to the ground as Jane shrugged the sleeves off. Thor's fingers had continued their journey down, hooking in the elastic of her panties and sliding to the front. He could feel the stubble of her pubic hair against his fingers. Before his fingers could go any further, Jane turned.

"I believe I ordered a quick fucking, Thor," she smirked, eyes dilated with desire.

Thor's grin spread. "I aim to please, Miss Foster."

With a few fluid movements, Thor was next to nude along with Jane, wearing only his undergarments. He took a moment to admire her body- the black lacy bra and panties contrasted perfectly with her pale skin.

Thor took a deep breath, fighting the urge to rip off her remaining clothes and fuck her senseless. He wanted to play with her more, to tease her more, before she got what she wanted.

Thor reached behind Jane and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground along with their other discarded clothing. His hands immediately went to her breasts, cupping them... fondling them... Of all the women he'd ever fucked-and that was a considerable number- none of them had ever had finer breasts than Jane Foster.

He could feel her nipples start to harden against his palms. "I want you to lay on my bed, propped up on your elbows," Thor breathed into her ear.

Jane stepped around him and laid down as instructed. Thor went around her and placed a few pillows under her upper back and neck to support her.

"I want you to see every single thing I do to you, do you understand?" Thor crawled onto her, slowly moving up her body. Jane's breath was quick and uneven. He paused at her breasts, looking mischeviously up at her. "Should I play with you, Jane? Make you squirm and soil your sexy little panties?"

She didn't respond, only leaned back and forced her chest out farther. Thor took this as a yes; he blew gently on one nipple, then the other. They hardened immediately as his cool breath hit them. He licked and sucked every inch of her perfect breasts, save the part that demanded the most attention.

"Do you want me to suck on your tits, Jane?" Thor's breath was gruff and needy.

Jane nodded, face flushed in pleasure. Her eyes were tightly shut, head tilted back in ecstasy.

Thor smirked before he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and nibbling. His fingers twisted and pulled at her other as it waited its turn.

She let out a small moan of appreciation, hips bucking. He could feel the dampness of the cloth between her legs, and he savored it.

After several minutes, he traded nipples, worshipping her in much the same way. Her wanton little purrs and gasps only spurred him on, getting harder by the second. His arousal dug into her thigh.

With one final kiss, he released her nipple and grinned up at Jane. She was already writhing beneath him.

Thor's grin spread further. "You're so responsive, pet. What I want is to tear your panties off and fuck you numb, but I'm not done torturing you yet."

He moved down to where she wanted the most attention- pulling down her panties, Thor inhaled deeply.

"You. Smell. So. Fucking. Good," he mumbled into her, lips brushing her clit and lips. His eyes were closed as he inhaled again, breathing in her salty-sweet arousal.

His lips parted as he examined her glistening sex. He leaned in, kissing her clit.

Above him, she moaned, writhing beneath him.

Thor's lips wrapped around it, sucking gently and rolling it between his teeth.

"Oh, fuck!" Jane cried, hips bucking.

He sucked harder, rearranging so he could run his fingers over her entrance. Her lips were slick with her own arousal. He dipped two fingers into her and moaned into her clit. She was so wet...

She tightened around his fingers as she cried out. "Fuck!"

He bit down gently on her clit as he released it, moving his attention to her entrance. He ran his rough tongue along it, savoring the taste of her arousal. His tongue flitted into her, tracing her walls.

He moaned as another wave of arousal splattered his face. He crawled back up to her mouth, eyes as dark as obsideon.

Her heavy gaze met his.

"I want you to clean me off," he breathed, one finger tracing her lower lip. He lay down beside her as she sat up and straddled him. Her hair fell forward as she leaned forward, tongue running along his jawbone. Jane could taste her own arousal on Thor's face. Her tongue continued its journey, covering every inch of his face. Thor's breathing was ragged and uneven as, finally, her mouth met his.

She kissed him roughly, passionately, forcing her tongue into his mouth so he could taste what he'd done to her. Their tongues met and wrestled for dominance; Thor won that particular battle, thrusting his tongue further into Jane's mouth.

After several minutes, Thor pulled away, panting. "I can't wait anymore. Lay down."

He pulled down his boxers, flinging them in the general direction of their other clothes. His considerable length sprung free.

He climbed on top of her. Before she could prepare, he slammed into her.

They both moaned. Thor pulled out just as quickly and thrust back into her just as hard.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless now," he grunted.

He pounded in and out of her relentlessly. Jane's hips met his eagerly, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Oh, fuck!" she moaned, head thrown back in pleasure.

Thor smiled, quickening his pace and going as deep as he could into her. The bed creaked and their hot breaths and bodies mingled. Jane's nails dug into Thor's back, and he sucked on her neck passionately.

Jane moaned louder, her voice echoing throughout Thor's chambers. Her cries were getting more and more desperate... his thrusts were beginning to get more erratic as they both got closer to their undoing.

Jane clenched around him, crying out one last time as her orgasm tore through her.

Thor grunted and thrust once more into her before finding his own release deep inside her. "Fuck," he hissed as his seed filled her.

They lay, panting on one another, for a few minutes. Finally, Jane pushed Thor off of her with a grin.

"I have to leave. I'm dining with Her Majesty tonight in her chambers. I need to look presentable."

Thor smirked up at her. "Don't wear that dress, then."

Jane rolled her eyes as she hastily put on her undergarments and dress.

"Thanks, fuckboy," she smirked, opening his door with a wink.

Jane set off down the hallway, in the complete opposite direction of her rooms. In fact, the further she walked, the clearer it became that she wasn't going to her rooms at all.

Without knocking, she threw open the door. She sighed as she took in the familiar room.

Without a backward glance, Jane walked into Loki's chambers.

Once inside, she removed all of her clothes and put them in the hamper. It'd be best if she never realized she'd worn her dress.

Jane's eyes flickered up to the mirror. Before her eyes, her appearance changed... Her brown eyes became dark green, she grew taller, and, more importantly, her gender changed.

The Prince of Asgard smirked at himself in the mirror. "Well, wasn't that interesting? Who knew Thor was so good in bed." Loki mused to himself before walking into his bathroom to take a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this for a long time XD


End file.
